Problem: The polynomial $ax^4 + bx^3 + 32x^2 - 16x + 6$ has a factor of $3x^2 - 2x + 1.$  Find the ordered pair $(a,b).$
Solution: We can write
\[ax^4 + bx^3 + 32x^2 - 16x + 6 = (3x^2 - 2x + 1)(cx^2 + dx + 6).\]Expanding, we get
\[ax^2 + bx^3 + 32x^2 - 16x + 6 = 3cx^4 + (-2c + 3d)x^3 + (c - 2d + 18) x^2 + (d - 12) x + 6.\]Comparing coefficients, we get
\begin{align*}
a &= 3c, \\
b &= -2c + 3d, \\
32 &= c - 2d + 18, \\
-16 &= d - 12.
\end{align*}Solving, we find $a = 18,$ $b =-24,$ $c = 6,$ and $d = -4,$ so $(a,b) = \boxed{(18,-24)}.$